The present invention disclosed herein relates to methods of forming a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to methods of forming a compound semiconductor device including a diffusion region.
Due to their miniaturization, lightweight, and other characteristics, semiconductor devices may be used as important elements in electronic industries. Generally, silicon-based semiconductor devices may be used as memory devices and/or logic devices. Modern electronic industries may require semiconductor devices with more specialized functions. For example, modern electronic industries may require light emitting diodes that generate light, semiconductor lasers used for laser oscillation, and/or RF oscillators used for RF oscillation. It may be somewhat difficult to realize silicon-based semiconductor devices with such special functions. For this reason, much research on compound semiconductors that can realize various characteristics is being performed. Compound semiconductors can easily realize various special functions that are difficult to realize with silicon-based semiconductors.
As stated above, compound semiconductor devices can realize special functions, which are difficult for silicon-based devices to realize. Also, compound semiconductor devices can realize functions superior to those that silicon-based devices can realize. Accordingly, a large amount of research on ways to realize devices with various functions using compound semiconductor is being performed.
A compound semiconductor device may include a diffusion region with dopants. The diffusion region may be one of the important elements for realizing a diode and the like. Control of the diffusion region may have a close relationship with semiconductor device characteristics. For example, when a boundary of the diffusion region is unstable, the characteristics of a compound semiconductor device may be deteriorated. Also, when the depth, etc. of the diffusion region do not meet target requirements, the characteristics of a compound semiconductor device may be deteriorated.